The Bigger They Are
by Red Witch
Summary: Another day, another heart attack for Zach as his son gets into a little trouble. Make that some big trouble.


**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters has grown too big for it's britches. Just another mad fic from my mad mind. **

**The Bigger They Are…**

"What a mission," Zach groaned as he piloted the Ranger One back to BETA. "You'd think the Black Hole Gang would learn not to get into shootouts in a star stones mine by now?"

"Good thing the Deltoid Rock has a burn unit," Shane chuckled. "Maybe this time they'll actually stay in jail for a change?"

"We got an incoming message from BETA," Niko said. "I'll patch it through."

"Captain Foxx," Commander Walsh appeared on screen. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there's been an incident with your son and one of Q-Ball's inventions."

"Something happened to Little Zach?" Niko gasped.

"Little Zach…right," Walsh groaned. "He's not hurt but there was a little accident."

"Define 'little' accident," Zach growled.

"Uh Captain," Doc gulped and pointed out the window. "I think it's more like a **big **accident!"

"What the…?" Zach looked out the window and saw his son standing outside of BETA. The fact that he was several stories tall and nearly towered over BETA Mountain was extremely shocking.

"Dad? Is that you?" Not So Little Zach boomed as he saw the spaceship fly by. "Hi!"

"Little Zach is not so little anymore," Doc blinked.

"Oh god no!" Zach turned pale. "Eliza is going to **kill** me! No! Wait! I am going to kill **Q-Ball!"**

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that," Niko gulped.

"What do you mean **worse?**" Doc asked. Then he saw it. "You got to be **kidding** me?"

"Hello there Galaxy Rangers!" A giant Buzzwang waved to them. "I am afraid we are in a bit of a pickle!"

"And there's **one more** problem," Commander Walsh sighed.

"Please don't tell me what I **think** you are about to tell me!" Shane winced. A huge shadow floated over Ranger One. "OH COME ON!"

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee! I'm so tall! I'm so tall!" A giant Bubblehead flew over them.

"OF COURSE THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Shane shouted. "AND OF COURSE IT WOULD BE HIS FAULT!"

"Actually no, Bubblehead **didn't **activate the device," Walsh sighed. "I'm afraid Buzzwang is the culprit this time!"

"Great, if it's not one hyperactive tin can it's the **other one!"** Shane groaned.

"I know. It's something out of my worst nightmares," Commander Walsh groaned.

"Oh man I can see the damage from up here," Doc looked at a large hole in BETA's side. "I have heard of growing pains but this is ridiculous."

"Zach are you okay?" Zach called out to his son using the intercom on Ranger One.

"More or less," Zach Jr. told him. "On the plus side I beat up Slade."

"Lazarus Slade?" Zach did a double take.

"Yeah it's kind of a funny story," Buzzwang said. "Somehow Slade got this really fast ship. And he managed to pierce our defenses and he had these two hired thugs break into BETA and try to steal some of Q-Ball's inventions but Little Zach, Bubblehead and I surprised them. There was this fight, I grabbed an invention and it got turned on in the struggle and I think you can all see where this is going."

"People can see where this went **thirty miles** from here," Shane remarked.

"We apprehended the thugs who passed out from fright after being chased by a giant Bubblehead," Walsh sighed. "I know exactly how they feel."

"And then Buzzwang and I played a little catch with Slade's ship," Zach Jr. said.

"Unfortunately I threw a little long and I think I threw Slade's ship into the sun or something," Buzzwang remarked.

"I wish," Zach grumbled. "We know he'll be back!"

"Since then we've been just hanging out here waiting for Q-Ball to fix his machine to shrink us down to normal size," Zach Jr. said.

"Oh don't forget the other thing!" Bubblehead chirped happily. "Tell them what you did Kid!"

"What? What did he do?" Zach asked.

"Let's just say I really had to go," Zach Jr. winced, clearly embarrassed.

"And he went, right over Senator Whiener's car!" Bubblehead chirped "And he had the sun roof open!"

"Fortunately the senator was in the building and did not see us," Buzzwang said. "Of course he got hit on the head by debris so he's out cold in the infirmary."

"Since he was only hit on his head no big loss," Shane smirked.

"Ooh! I just realized how big I am! I always wanted to terrorize a city! I'm Rhodan! Caw!" Bubblehead flew away.

"Oh no! Come back here you overgrown robotic buzzard!" Zach shouted.

"We'll get him Dad!" Zach Jr. called out as he and Buzzwang ran after Bubblehead, the ground shaking as they ran.

"This will not end well will it?" Doc asked.

"We have to go after them!" Zach shouted.

"Good plan, one problem," Doc said. "We're out of fuel! We need to stop and reload!"

"Then get us down there and we'll grab a ship that **has **fuel!" Zach snapped.

It didn't take long for them to grab another ship and get Q-Ball and his machine with it. "This better work Q-Ball," Zach growled. "If it doesn't I am not going to be the one to explain to Eliza how her son got blown up!"

"Enlarged, not blown up," Q-Ball corrected him. "At least it won't be hard to find them."

"There they are!" Niko pointed. "What in the world?"

There was a diner in the middle of the desert with a very large sculpture of nachos on top of it. Bubblehead was happily sitting on the nachos crowing. Below them were some very confused patrons looking up at the giant bird taking pictures.

They were also taking pictures of Zach Jr. and Buzzwang. "Hello?" Zach Jr. waved nervously. "Oh man my friends at my old school are never going to let me hear the end of **this!**"

"I always wanted to be a big star but not this big," Buzzwang remarked. "Oh look a news copter as well as the other Rangers! Hello there!"

A cook at the diner grunted to a waitress. "And you laughed at me Doris when I put that giant nacho plate up there on the diner! What was that you said about me not attracting customers? We're gonna be famous!"

"Nachos!" Bubblehead chirped happily. He nibbled on the metallic chips. "Hey! Where's the cheese sauce?"

"What are the odds that Bubblehead would find a diner famous for the world's largest plate of nachos?" Q-Ball blinked.

"Probably about the same as my children being scarred for life living at BETA," Zach groaned.


End file.
